late night chat
by Steffili
Summary: strictly smutfic :p Alicia gets lonely at night and calls up Peter to help her with a little problem...
1. Chapter 1

So, again, a pure A&P smut fic from me. As requested by my friend Josie, who also was so kind as helping me with this a little. Smutfic brainstorming with her is just the best! Set one week after 3x09 - and as the next episode won't have any Peter in it (awwwwwwwww!) it's something little to pass the time. Chapter 2 already in progress. So let me know if you think it's hot. Or not :p PS: I don't own the characters. Tho after writing this I sure wished I owned Peter.

Alicia was home after a stressful day at work. The kids had already gone to bed and she was sitting on the couch and reading a brief she had prepared for work the next day. Well she tried to read it, but she just couldn't concentrate anymore. She drank up her glass of wine and decided to go to bed, though she really was feeling restless and not tired at all.  
She took off her clothes and put on some pajama pants and a shirt, then slipped under the covers. Of course she couldn't sleep and started to toss and turn. Damn, it had been a week since Thanksgiving and the amazing sex with Peter. There hadn't been an opportunity for a repeat performance because they both had had a crazy busy week, and living nearly an hour drive apart didn't help that either. She mentally cursed herself for moving Peter out of the apartment. If he would still be sleeping in the maiden's room, she could just have gone over there and had her way with him again. She really missed him by now, their little adventure on Thanksgiving had refreshed her memory on how good the sex with Peter always had been. Of course she had to admit, she missed him on an emotional level, too. But on a restless night like this she just needed to get laid properly, she realized. She got up again and took the phone with her, dialing Peters number while she got back into bed.

"Hello?" His answer came after the third ring. Good, she thought. He was home and still awake.  
"Hey Peter, it's me." she said.  
"Alicia. Hey. Everything ok?" his voice alone was already making her feel hot inside. She sighed.  
"Yes it is. I just... I wanted to hear your voice."  
She said because that was what came to her mind and she was suddenly worried how else she would explain why she was calling him.  
Peter laughed a little, the sound was really erotic in her ears. She recalled how his laugh used to reverberate through her whole body while she was lying in his arms.  
"Is that so? And is it only my voice you're missing?"  
he said and she was amazed and shocked at the same time how well he was reading her. So she decided to go on.  
"No, I really do miss all of you. I would enjoy it so much if you were inside of me just now."  
_Had she really just said that?_ She thought. Well yes, and she really hoped Peter would not hang up on her or even worse - laugh. Because it was suddenly very quiet at the other end. And this was not like her at all. Or was it?  
"I'm sure you would like that. And I would like that, too. If I were there now, I would make you come hard. Make you scream my name. But it would take me at least 45 minutes till I was there, so what are we going to do about that?"  
She bit her lower lip and moaned a little. She was already wet only from what he was saying to her. From what she imagined he would be doing to her if he were here.  
She closed her eyes.  
"Tell me, Peter. What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to lean back and start touching yourself. Start rubbing slowly and then increase the pressure a little. Go ahead, do it. And let me hear how you like it."  
She swallowed and did as he told her, a soft moan escaping her lips as her fingertips connected with her already swollen clit. She rubbed herself slowly, and her breathing got faster and more ragged.  
"That's my girl. Now go faster. Imagine it's me doing this to you, my fingers and mouth all over you, stroking and kissing you."  
She groaned and spread her legs a little wider and picked up her pace, feeling herself getting closer and closer. She heard over the phone that his breathing had also quickened and enjoyed it, because it helped the illusion that he was actually here with her.  
"Come for me now Babe, let go and let me hear it." he instructed her in his deep and oh so sexy voice. She didn't need much more encouragement and as her orgasm hit she moaned his name. Then she stilled her movements and just listened to his ragged breathing over the phone. Then she said:  
"Are you still there?"  
"Yes I am. But barely. I'm so hot for you right now. I'm coming over. I'll be there in 45 minutes. Unlock the door so I can come in without waking the kids. Bye."  
With that the line went dead. She stared at the phone in shock and then a new wave of excitement and arousal hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

So here comes chapter 2. When I started this I didn't know it yet but there will be even more after this. Thanks to my smut-sis Josie and the smutlist that keeps on magically refilling itself I can only say: I'm only getting started. So M all the way again with a little sweetness, too. Because let's face it, Alicia and Peter are just so sweet together.

Chapter 2

She got up and changed out of her old pajamas into a nice silken nightgown, leaving away the panties. Then she went out into the hallway and listened in front of the kid's rooms but no sound was to be heard. She was thankful their bedrooms were located across the apartment to the other side. She went over to the door and unlocked it, and then back into the bedroom and checked the alarm clock. Still over half an hour. She crawled back under the covers for warmth and waited. She must have dosed off to sleep because suddenly she heard her bedroom door open and when she opened her eyes, Peter came in and shut the door behind him. He just stood there and watched while she stretched herself and drew away the cover from her body - that was only clothed in her tiny cream nightgown.

"Hey Babe." He said. Even though it was relatively dark in the room she thought she saw the heat and intensity in his gaze. He hung his jacket on the door, then started walking towards her slowly, unbuttoning the front of his shirt while he went, dropping it to the floor at his feet. Next went his shoes and before he arrived at the bed he disposed of his pants and socks. Without saying another word he climbed into bed and started kissing her passionately, and Alicia acknowledged that he obviously needed her with the same desperation she had been feeling earlier.  
Their kisses were heated and hungry and instantly had them both ready to go and panting for air. Peter kissed her down the side of her throat while his hands started traveling down over her stomach to her thigh where the hem of her nightgown was. He started pulling it up a little and let his fingers crawl under it and then directly aimed for her sweet spot, softly rubbing her like he had instructed her to do herself a little earlier.  
He let out an appreciative groan for the fact she wasn't wearing any panties but was already completely wet for him. He slowly moved two long fingers inside of her and pushed them in as far as possible, which made her moan and arch into his touch. For a moment he interrupted his touching and went to struggle with getting the nightgown off her until Alicia sat up and helped him. He then pressed her back down on the bed and started greedily sucking on her nipples. She moaned and impatiently shifted her hips, he took the clue and put his fingers back inside of her, first thrusting and retracting slowly, then picking up his pace.  
"Peter." she moaned. "Please. Don't stop."  
He repositioned himself directly on top of her and kissed her lips, their tongues dancing wildly.  
She felt his erection press against her stomach and opened her eyes to look at him. She needed him inside her urgently. Peter met her gaze and she saw the same need in him, so she just slightly nodded. That was all he needed, for he shifted a little to reposition himself and then pushed all the way inside of her. They both moaned at the intense feeling, enjoying the way they fit so well together. Peter then started to move with long deep thrusts that had them soon both panting and moaning. He grabbed both her wrists and then moved a little further up so their fingers where interlaced with each other. He held on to her like that and picked up his pace just a little more until he felt he wasn't going to last much longer.  
But he could tell that she wasn't either, so he just kept going and held back just a little longer, until he felt her coming apart around him. She cried out as she came, the sound alone could have been his undoing. So he let go and squeezed his eyes shut and just rode out the waves until it was over. He rolled himself to his side and took her with him, embracing her firmly and tucking the covers around them to keep her warm. He placed a soft kiss to her temple and felt a little proud of her blissed-out grin. Then a dark thought kept pressing into his mind. He needed to leave her. He couldn't be there anymore once the kids woke up in the morning. He sighed.  
"I wish I could just stay here like this forever." he stated. She giggled against his chest.  
"You mean all sweaty and sticky, yes, that's great."  
He laughed at that but instantly got earnest again.  
"No, I mean with my beautiful wife in my arms. And the feeling that this is normal and the way it should be. As opposed to in a huge empty house alone in a cold bed."  
She inhaled deeply.  
"Yes, I agree. I have a simple solution for now. Set the alarm to 5AM and stay until then. This gives us about..." she lifted her head to check for the time and let her head fall back against his chest.  
"...4 1/2 more hours of the new old normal. Then on the weekend we take some time and talk about what it all means."  
He looked down at her quizzically.  
"Oh you mean, like going on a date?"  
He felt more than saw that she was smiling.  
"That sounds nice. But remember, good girls don't have sex on their first date. So this will be about talking."  
He grinned.  
"Fair enough. But don't judge me if I will try to convince you otherwise about the no sex thing after we talked."  
She giggled.  
"Good night Peter. Don't forget to set the alarm."  
With that she snuggled up closer to him and pressed a soft kiss onto his chest. He waited carefully for some minutes until her breathing became even and she was soundly asleep in his arms until he turned over to set the alarm. Then he turned back and settled in besides her. Like it was indeed the most normal thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

here comes chapter 3. For my lovely smut-sis Josie, who kind of requested that :p

Chapter 3

Alicia awoke with a start, something was off. Then the events of last night came back to her mind and at the same time she realized the unknown but all the same time familiar pressure was Peter snuggled up against her. Or she against him. It wasn't easy to tell because they seemed to be forming one big knot. She slowly tugged herself free of him and got a glance at the alarm clock. It was well after 4:30 AM. Soon it would be time for him to leave her. She looked at his face and thought, she hadn't seen his expression like this in a long time. All relaxed and slightly smiling. She wondered if he was maybe dreaming about her, then shook her head a little at herself. It was almost as if she was falling back in love with him, though she wasn't even sure anymore she had really ever fallen out of it. But this tender feelings she felt now for him she surely hadn't felt in a long time. Peter started to move a little, he rolled over on his back, one hand came to rest above his head, the other one disappeared under the covers. Where the rest of his gloriously naked body was. Her mind stared wandering and brought up all kind of images about them together. She felt her insides quiver delicately and decided she needed to put the time before he had to leave to good use. She crawled under the covers and started trailing kisses from the height of his navel going downwards. She could mark the exact moment when he awoke because he flinched and then instantly hardened under her touch. She started running her tongue along his erection when she felt him move under her. He drew the cover aside and stroked her head softly. She turned her head and looked up to him.  
"Hey Babe. What are you doing?"  
She grinned mischievously.  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
"Yes it is. But you don't have to, you know that."  
"Yes, I know that. But I want to."  
she said and started licking the tip of his now fully erected cock.  
He let out a low moan and let his head fall back.  
She trailed her tongue down his shaft and all the way back up, and repeated that a couple of times before taking him completely into her mouth.  
It gave her a good and powerful feeling to have him completely at her mercy like that. He was such a huge and strong man but there he was, in her bed, at her will.  
She started sucking him and each time she moved down took him in a little deeper.  
"Oh God Alicia, you're really trying to kill me here, aren't you?"  
The compliment spurred her on to take him in even deeper. She held her breath and on her next stroke down she swallowed him. And was rewarded with a jerk of his hips and a loud moan.  
She repeated the move and got an even louder moan and bigger jerk of his hips.  
"Alicia, Babe, I need to warn you, if you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer."  
But she didn't stop, she wanted to do this for him because she knew that he liked it. So she kept her pace up and then she felt him explode inside her mouth while he did his best not to moan so loud the whole building could hear him. She closed her eyes and swallowed his hot juice, feeling powerful and a little triumphant that she could affect him like that. After he stilled she trailed kisses upward over her stomach and his chest until they were face to face again. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you for that." he started to say, then suddenly the alarm went off beside them, startling them. Peter cursed and turned around, turning off the alarm.  
Then he let himself fall back on the bed and groaned in frustration.  
"Damn. Is it really already time to go? I thought I was going to be able to repay the favor."  
She smiled.  
"It's ok Peter. You don't have to. It's already Thursday - so there's always the weekend. Like we said. Ok?"  
He leaned in for another kiss.  
"Ok. I'll think of something and call you, ok?"  
She smiled.  
"I will maybe stop by later at your office, I have a trial later at court. I don't know if I'll have time for lunch though, but we'll see."  
He smiled and reluctantly got up to get dressed.  
"Ok, I guess I see you later then." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

okies, her it comes. The final chapter of this. But don't worry, I'm working on the not-so-smutty sequel already and also on the even more smutty sequel to that :p And sorry if one of the Alicia/Will lovers stumbles in to read this. I liked A/W while they lasted but they are done. So please excuse me for rubbing it in a little *hehe*

Chapter 4.

Alicia came out of the courtroom at noon. She was talking to Will about how they would proceed after the lunch break with the case. She stopped mid-sentence because she saw Peter leaning against the wall across the hall, giving her a little sexy smile that instantly made her think of their previous night together. Will looked at her quizzically to see if she would go on, then looked at Peter and back to her. What was going on between the two of them?  
Peter stepped closer and took Alicia by the elbow. He gave Will a short nod and then looked at Alicia again.  
"Hey Babe, do you have a moment?"  
He started pulling her away in the direction of his office before she even said yes. She started to follow him and then turned around and came back to Will.  
"Why don't you go ahead, I will be right back." she said to him, smiling.  
Peter was standing where she had left him and waited for her. When she was close he reached out his right hand and she took it with her left and together they disappeared into Peters office. Holding hands.  
Will furrowed his brow and went away in the other direction, wondering what was going on there but with a slightly uneasy feeling that he already knew.

Peter closed the door behind them and turned the lock. That was all the confirmation Alicia needed. She had been suspecting from the hot and intense gaze he had given her out in the hallway what this was going to be about. He stepped in and kissed her softly, then instantly pulling her a little closer and deepening the kiss. She broke away from him and was a little shocked.  
"Peter? Now? Here? Are you sure? What if someone hears us?"

He grinned mischievously.  
"That would finally give the reporters something good now, wouldn't it?"  
Her expression got even more shocked, but Peter just laughed.  
"It's all right, Babe. Most of the staff is out for the lunch break and the door is locked. No one will know about this. I will make it really quick, too. It's just, I have been thinking about you all morning and hardly got any work done. Knowing you were just in the same building some doors over. But just to be save you should try and be as quiet as you can."  
He kissed her again and started dragging her deeper into his office. She went along with it because she was already feeling so aroused again by him, it was driving her crazy.  
He pulled her around his huge desk and pushed her on top of it and started hitching up her skirt. He looked at her hungrily and removed her panties and went to his knees in front of her. Alicia gasped as his real intentions became clear to her. This was indeed about repaying the favor, so to speak.  
Before she could say or do something his lips were on her most sensitive spot, licking and teasing her, making her moan and gasp for air. She let herself fall backwards on his desk and closed her eyes, with one hand she held on to the desk, the other one went into his hair.  
"God, Peter, that's so good." she let her approval be known.  
He kept on licking at her, running his tongue along her wet slit and then over her clit again and again.  
He inserted two fingers and kept thrusting them into her with a slight upward curl, hitting her G-spot every time, making her moan and arch her hips against his hand.  
He was so good at this, Alicia thought. How could she have forgotten how good he was at making her come?  
He kept on moving his fingers and tongue at a faster and faster pace, until the pleasure was almost too much to take.  
"Peter, please." it came out more like a desperate whisper than a plea but it obviously did the trick. He latched onto her core fully and sucked while keeping up the movements of his fingers. She went over the edge, gritting her teeth in order not to scream. He stayed on her until he felt her climax passing and her relaxing under him. Then he leaned back in his office chair and just grinned at her. She propped herself up on her elbows and had to laugh at the situation. He laughed a little, too and took her by the hands to help her sit up. She put her panties back on and straightened her skirt. Then she did a little turn in front of him.  
"Do I look ok?"  
She asked him.  
He looked her straight into the eyes.  
"That's not how I would formulate it by a long shot. You look beautiful and gorgeous and oh so hot."  
She grinned.  
"You know that's not what I meant." she scolded him with a little smile.  
"Yes, I know. And it's - ok - meaning, yes, your clothes are in order and your hair isn't so overly messed, either."  
She looked him once over and her grin got a little wider. His hair was a mess from where she had run her fingers through it. And he was obviously having an erection.  
"Well you on the other hand Peter..."  
She went over to him and kissed him, trying to right his messed up hair a little.  
Then she looked pointedly down to his lap and then in his eyes again.  
Peter got her point but slowly shook his head.  
"It's ok, Babe. I want you to go now and get some lunch into you. You'll still have half a day of court in front of you and I don't want anyone to accuse me I was trying to bribe the opposition lawyers by having sex with them." He winked at her when he said that.  
Alicia giggled.  
"Oh wow, the reporters would really have a field day with that, wouldn't they? But don't worry, as long as you don't try that bribing techniques on any other lawyers, we should be good." She said with humor in her voice.  
Peter got that she was joking but turned a little more earnest, anyway.  
"Never, Alicia. I promise." he said to her, and he really meant it.  
She nodded approvingly.  
"I know, Peter."  
He kissed him a last time and then started walking for the door, when a thought came to her mind.  
She turned back around to face him:  
"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you. The kids asked me this morning, if they could stay over at friends places over the weekend, I told them it was fine by me but it was really your decision because it's your weekend with them."  
Peter started to smile as the meaning of her words started to sink in.  
"I may sound like such a bad father right now, but do you mean, if we allow them to go, we could actually spend the weekend together - alone?"  
She smiled back at him.  
"Yes the possibility is very real. And I don't think you're a bad father at all."  
"Well then I will tell the kids, it's ok for them to go. How about you come over to the house tomorrow evening and I cook you dinner?"  
She stared at him in surprise.  
"What? You cooking me dinner? Peter you didn't even know how to properly oven-heat yourself a pizza."  
He nodded.  
"Yes that's true, but I've gained some cooking skills over the last year while I was living alone. I did some cooking with the kids over the weekends, too. So I'm not so bad anymore and would really like to do that for you. And after we've eaten, we can talk."  
She smiled warmly at him.  
"Ok then it's set. I will go home shortly after work and then head right over to you. I'll be there around 6, I guess."  
"Works fine for me."

With that Alicia headed out of his office and just at that moment Will came round the corner. They met at the courtroom entrance.  
"Alicia, where have you been? Court will be back in session in 10 minutes and we wanted to go over the strategy for the afternoon again." he said.  
She looked at him a little guiltily for a second, or did he just imagine that?  
"I'm sorry, she said. I got held up. Well let's go in and discuss it now shortly." she said and lead the way.  
Got held up? Whatever was that supposed to mean? A little voice inside his head told him that he already knew what it meant. He had been sleeping with her for 7 months after all and just because he didn't anymore it didn't mean he wouldn't recognize her post-sex glow she always got after a hasted encounter in their lunch breaks. I'll be damned, he thought as he followed her into the courtroom.


End file.
